


Bitácora de la dulce espera (IV)

by CherryBlossom68



Series: Alfa & Omega [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: Victor resulta ser un alfa amoroso y posesivo, aunque esto último los tenga un poco preocupados.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Alfa & Omega [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bitácora de la dulce espera (IV)

El quinto mes tiene a Yuuri revoltoso y molesto. Decididamente su cuerpo ha cambiado y siento un poco de vergüenza cuando ve su figura en el espejo de pie de la recámara matrimonial.

La dieta baja en sal le ayuda a que los tobillos no se le hinchen y es muy riguroso en la observación de las indicaciones (su salud y la de sus cachorros está en juego) pero no deja de sentirse una especie de bolita en movimiento. Sin embargo, no se deja vencer y estira los brazos haciendo algunos ejercicios leves que su obstetra le ha recomendado, para evitar calambres y dolores propios de su estado.

Con un suspiro resignado termina una sesión de ejercicios y camina, sintiéndose ligero y ágil, hacia la cocina a tomar una bebida energética que lo hidrate y le aporte los minerales necesarios para complementar su régimen.

Viktor, que sale de la ducha en ese momento, lo sigue y se recrea en el suave movimiento del trasero de su esposo mientras lo observa explorar la heladera buscando algún bocadillo que cumpla con los requisitos exigidos: nutritivo y bajo en calorías. Finalmente lo ve alejarse feliz con un pote de queso crema (ligh, por supuesto) y pararse en puntas de pie para alcanzar la alacena donde guardan las galletas que complementarán el aperitivo.

Y el platinado no deja de admirarse de la fuerza de voluntad de Yuuri, que cumple al pie de la letra y estoicamente la dieta que Cialdini y un nutricionista le han dado: nada de snack ni frituras, Yuuri es un embarazado saludable que ama seguir fielmente las recomendaciones de su médico. Habiendo tenido, en un momento de su vida, una cierta tendencia a ganar peso con facilidad ya conoce de privaciones y de renunciamientos. Pero es que ambos, Viktor y Yuuri, son conscientes de que se trata de un embarazo de alto riesgo pues no solo Yuuri es un omega varón sino que este es un embarazo múltiple lo que aumenta exponencialmente las posibilidades de complicaciones. Esperar tres cachorros es algo delicado.

Viktor sonríe ante su esposo tratando de alcanzar unas galletas inalcanzables, pues cada vez que su mano llega al paquete este parece irse más adentro. Y es entonces que hace su aparición como el príncipe que es, yendo al rescate de su amado. Aunque lo que consigue termina teniendo un resultado inesperado. La toalla que lleva peligrosamente sujeta en sus caderas se suelta y comienza un pronunciado descenso por sus piernas para acabar arrugándose a sus pies. El rubor en las mejillas de Yuuri al ver a su esposo desnudo es tan adorable como la pronta reacción del platinado que siente la irremediable necesidad de frotar su rostro contra el cabello del azabache en un ritual de ternura y excitación que, como siempre, los tiene atrapados. Es casi seguro que tomar un bocadillo ya no figura entre las posibles opciones. No por lo pronto, cuando el llamado de otras necesidades más urgentes los hacen deslizarse uno en brazos del otro y unir sus deseos en uno solo.

Con sus años de deportista, y sobre todo de patinador, Viktor posee el cuerpo tonificado y la fuerza necesaria para levantar a su adorable esposo sobre la encimera de la cocina, donde lo sienta para poder besarlo a sus anchas, deleitándose en el agradable sabor propio del omega, su característica mezcla de frutas tropicales y flores silvestres que marea al ruso y lo hace perder, un poco más, la cabeza por su amante.

Sin poder contenerse, los brazos de Yuuri forman un arco sobre los hombros de su esposo y se cierran tras su nuca atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo con premura. Cálidas y suaves, las manos del nipón no dejan de recorrer el espacio donde el corto cabello del ex patinador se asienta. Parece no tener suficiente de él y presiona su cabeza para intensificar el beso que ya no es tierno y casto sino profundo y apasionado.

Un leve jadeo susurrado junto al oído del peli plata cuando la boca de Yuuri ha sido abandonada para recorrerle la suave curva del cuello por su voraz alfa enamorado, lo hace gemir sin contención; Viktor se siente, una vez más, poseído por un deseo incontrolable de aferrar al chico contra él y no permitirle alejarse ni un centímetro. Su lobo está constantemente eufórico cuando lo tiene cerca y es tanto su remedio como su enfermedad. Con manos nerviosas masajea la espalda delicada del más joven y se desliza hasta la curva perfecta de sus redondos glúteos. No van a hacer otra cosa más que darse amor en la postura en que están en ese momento, pero tiene la intención de hacer que su tierno esposo se sienta todo lo bien que él desee. Para eso desata el cordón del pantalón piyama de Yuuri y lo ayuda a bajarlo, lo suficiente para que el miembro del chico se insinúe bajo el bóxer negro y su esposo pueda acariciarlo con su mano y sobre la tela. Como siempre, la piel apenas rosada del japonés enciende a Viktor que se maravilla en su perfecta tersura y en ese rubor constante que la hace tan apetecible, tan codiciable, y que lo lleva a querer marcarla con la suave presión de sus dedos o con el roce posesivo de sus labios lamiendo y chupando.

Los ojos entrecerrados del azabache lo ven como entre brumas mientras el anticipo del placer ya parece estar insinuándose detrás de sus párpados. Sus pupilas dilatadas hacen sonreír al ruso que con mano experta saca el preciado pene de su compañero de la prisión de los holgados bóxer y lo alinea con el propio, ambos en el mismo estado de tensión y de dureza. La fricción de la mano de Viktor uniéndolos a ambos provoca la aparición de tibias gotas de pre semen que sirven como lubricante natural para permitir deslizarse a lo largo de sus respectivos miembros. El pecho de Yuuri sube y baja al compás de los movimientos de su pareja que no parece encontrarse mucho más tranquilo. La excitación los convierte en un manojo de gemidos y pequeños gritos de placer que se aceleran cerca de la consumación de esta primera y algo incómoda ronda. Los labios entreabiertos de Viktor dejan escapar el nombre amado y el momento del clímax los atrapa juntos, con las frentes unidas, sudorosos y agitados.

Ríen uno en la boca del otro y se besan con desgano, repartiendo pequeños mordiscos y lamidas cariñosas que les recuerdan que en sus genes está el lobo, que ama a su pareja, que la cuida y protege y que también juguetea con ella expresando su relación de amor y compañerismo.

El primero en salir de la ensoñación post orgásmica es Viktor, que ayuda a su pareja a bajar de la encimera sosteniéndolo por un momento entre sus brazos. El chico sonríe con timidez como si no acabara de hacer algo muy caliente y excitante con su esposo. Y a Viktor eso le encanta porque es como tener a dos Yuuri en uno. Con un rubor que tanto puede atribuirse al ejercicio sensual recientemente realizado como a un ramalazo de vergonzosos sentimientos, el japonés está tan bello como el primer día, con esa juventud a flor de piel y esa exquisita forma de ser que lo hace único e irrepetible.

Y si hay dudas de quién es, muchas veces, el más maduro de la relación, basta con escuchar a Yuuri quejarse cuando Viktor es desorganizado y deja las cosas tiradas o cuando, como ahora, olvida que acaba de salir de la ducha y ataca a su dulce cerdito impidiéndole tomar un refrigerio y arrastrándolo a un encuentro que los hace transpirar tanto que será forzoso que deban ir (ahora si, ambos) a darse un baño.

Con el seño fruncido y las gafas de marco azul revoloteando en la punta de su nariz es el vivo retrato de un ofendido duende y Viktor siente que es su deber hacer algo que atenúe su sutil enfado antes que lo ataque con algún fenomenal hechizo que lo deje fuera de circulación. Y solo atina a poner sus dos manos sobre el vientre hinchado del azabache. Con esto ya ha captado su atención y lo nota receptivo a lo que él esté dispuesto a hacer. Por eso, a continuación, baja su rostro a la altura de sus manos y comienza a explicarle a sus cachorros lo mucho que ama a su padre de ojos marrones y dulce mirada, que lo suyo fue amor a primera vista y que son compañeros destinados. También les dice que para él es imposible vivir lejos de Yuuri y que, cuando lo tiene cerca, no puede mantener sus manos alejadas. Que hacerle el amor es lo que más les gusta sobre todo porque ellos son una consecuencia de eso: la mejor y más perfecta consecuencia.

Para ese momento Yuuri tiene los ojos cristalizados con lágrimas tibias que brotan sin parar. Viktor es tanto para él también que no puede expresarlo con palabras. Es un alfa poderoso cuando no está allí, en su burbuja personal que los contiene a ellos dos. Lleva adelante tantos proyectos, tiene tantas actividades coordinadas y hace tanto por el bien de mucha gente que Yuuri se siente agradecido por poder reflejarse en sus claros ojos azules y poder decir que ese ser tan perfecto es su compañero. Henchido de orgullo acaricia el fino cabello plateado del mayor y se estremece cuando este le da un sentido beso a su pancita y solo quiere estrecharlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca más.

Estas son las mañanas, y las tardes, y las noches que comparten. Y no podrían estar más felices y agradecidos porque esto sea así, al punto que no quieren que nada cambie. Con excepción de la llegada de sus tres bebés, que los tiene expectantes y soñadores.

Como tienen pensado salir a dar una vuelta antes de que haga más frío, se acompañan mutuamente de vuelta al baño y en esta ocasión Viktor limpia a su pareja con el solo placer de su propio lobo interno, ese que se encuentra en sus genes, y que planea dejar a su pareja segura y aseada como otra forma (una más) de cuidarla.

Y Yuuri se deja. Él también entiende la necesidad del alfa de proveer y de cuidar. Y reconoce que no pudo ser mejor la forma en que han comenzado el día y premia a su esposo con un beso ligero, de puntas de pie y apoyándose en sus hombros mientras una esponjosa toalla lo envuelve y sus fuertes brazos lo llevan, seguro, hasta su cama matrimonial. Los cachorros, como siempre que el agua tibia alcanza el cuerpo de su padre, se remueven inquietos, igual que un rato antes cuando el peli plateado les habló con su voz alfa, cariñosa y posesiva.

La elección de la ropa les toma unos largos instantes. Un pantalón holgado de suave tela azul es la mejor opción para el azabache que no quiere su cuerpo ceñido con ropa ajustada. Y su esposo opta por acompañarlo luciendo pantalones de chandall grises. Ambos se ponen camperas deportivas sobre sus camisetas manga larga, tipo Henley.

Cuando están listos, Viktor llama a su chofer y le pide que tenga lista la limousine para llevarlos al centro de San Petersburgo. Relativamente cerca de donde ellos viven, Viktor prefiere no manejar para disfrutar desde el confortable interior del vehículo de la compañía amorosa de su pareja. Yuuri lo mira de reojo y oculta su rostro en la bufanda de lana que lo envuelve mientras levanta las solapas de su abrigo. Es que sabe que cuando él y su esposo estén sentados atrás en la limousine, los arrumacos se harán más sentidos y esa chispa que no los abandona se volatizará y los volverá, nuevamente, en dos tontos enamorados abandonados a su placer. El ruso corta la comunicación con el chofer y se acerca despacio, con la mirada perdida en la belleza de su Yuuri, e inhala el dulce aroma a flores silvestres y frutas tropicales que lo hacen tan atractivo, y lo marca descaradamente, como para que nadie olvide a quien pertenece el japonés, rozando su mejilla en una deliciosa fricción y besando el reverso de su mano, allí donde el pulso le late aceleradamente cuando los labios de su esposo se imprimen sobre él, dejándolo sin aliento y abochornado. Casi nunca el peli plata es tan posesivo, pero en esta ocasión parece estar fuera de sí, más consciente de ellos dos, más territorial que nunca. Definitivamente debe ser algo que viene incluido en el combo pareja + cría lo que ha sacado a ese Viktor Nikiforov a la superficie.

Entonces Yuuri recuerda que están yendo a un lugar público y su pareja quiere evitar malos entendidos. Con su olor envolviéndolo de la manera que lo hace nadie osará siquiera darse vuelta a mirarlos. “Seguridad”, “pertenencia” parecen ser las palabras que están guiando al alfa en esta incursión al mundo exterior.

—Viktor. —El llamado del chico parece despertar al peli plata de su ensueño—. Estoy contigo. No tienes que estar tan preocupado. Vamos juntos y nada nos pasará. Los bebés están seguros aquí dentro y tú nos estás cuidando.

La mano cariñosa de Yuuri pasa repetidas veces por sobre el liso cabello de su esposo y delinea el flequillo que le tapa un ojo y lo aparta para darle otro beso corto y tranquilizador.

Viktor respira feliz, el toque de su pareja es todo lo que necesita para calmarse. La preocupación lo abandona de momento y se siente extrañado por su comportamiento tan inusual. Toma las llaves del bureau junto a la puerta y apoya la mano en la espalda baja de su esposo para dirigirse hacia las cocheras donde el chofer ya los está esperando. Se siente más relajado pero aún lo preocupa un poco la extraña reacción que ha tenido con su esposo. ¿De dónde ha venido toda esa posesividad y ese deseo de marcar como suyo a su esposo? Quizás sea un tema a tratar con el Dr. Cialdini en la próxima consulta. La mano de Yuuri tirando de él lo hace apurar el paso y cuando logra darle alcance lo abraza y entierra su nariz en el oscuro cabello tomando una bocanada renovadora de su adictivo aroma.

¡Sin lugar a dudas es feliz!


End file.
